Don't You Want Me, Baby?
by whitem
Summary: James and Anne... well, it's kind of hard to explain.  Just read, Please and Thank-you...


I'm slowly getting this room full of Plot Bunnies whittled down. Here's a short little story that I hope everyone likes.

Disclaimer: The characters involved here are not mine, and proper credit for the song is at the end of this story.

Don't You Want Me?

James Possible just finished one of his worst days ever at the Space Center, and he SO was not in the mood for anything but a hot meal and to go to bed.

After entering the house through the garage door, which led him through the laundry room, he immediately noticed the pile of his dirty smocks that he had left last night. _Great. Looks like I'll have to do my own laundry tonight._

Just as he walked out of the laundry room, his foot hit something solid, making him stumble into the rest of the house and bang his shin on an end-table. "Yeowtch! **Man** that smarts!"

The next place James went to, (now with a slight limp) was the kitchen. There he saw his wife just taking off her own smock that belonged to the hospital. "Did you just get here Honey? I guess we're eating take-out again, huh?"

"Yeah… and I had the worst day ever!" She plopped down on a chair next to the table. "So I hope that you didn't plan on having me cook, 'cuz I'm just **not** in the mood to do that."

James huffed. "Man, I'm getting tired of all this ordering out. What I wouldn't give for a nice home-cooked meal."

Taking what her husband said wrong, Anne Possible immediately bristled. "James T. Possible! You weren't expecting me to be home and have a meal cooked for you now, did you?"

Immediately realizing his faux paux, the Possible patriarch immediately tried back-pedaling. "No! Honey, I didn't mean it that way… I was just saying…"

"Don't you **Honey** me, mister! Especially after that off-handed Neanderthalic, Men-are-better-so-my-woman-better-have-a-meal-for-me flippant remark!" She grabbed a damp dishtowel that was sitting on the counter next to her and stepped closer to her husband. "If you think you're that much better, why don't you let out a grunt, go outside and smash a pig over the head and then **throw it on a fire**!"

She then tossed the damp towel at her husband's face, who brought a hand up and deflected it to one side and onto another part of the counter. The towel just happened to have enough weight from its dampness that when it struck a small clock radio, it turned the unit on.

Immediately a song started to play, and it just so happened to feed the emotions now flying between husband and wife. Immediately James started to sing the words directly into his wife's face, making her back up a step while he gestured to the words of the song with a pointed finger.

Y_ou were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you._

_I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around. Turned you into someone new!_

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet, success has been so easy for you._

_But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now, and I can put you back down too._

With James walking forward and Anne backwards, he threw up both of his hands and continued to sing.

_Don't…. Don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me!_

_Don't… Don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me…_

By now they were in the Living room, and James stepped up on one of the easy chairs. He deftly spun around and belted out the next line.

_It's much too late to find…_

_When you think you've changed your mind…_

_You'd better change it back or we will both-be-sor-ry!_

He then jumped down on the floor, and both he and Anne sang the chorus of the song together, almost nose to nose.

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me? Ohhhh!_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me? Ohhhh!_

Anne then picked things up and went with the next part of the song by her self, throwing as much emotion into the words as she could.

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, that much is true._

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place, either with or without you!_

_The five years we have had have been such good times… I still love you._

_But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own, I guess it's just what I must do._

Pulling his tucked shirt out from the waist of his pants, James then pushed the sleeves up on his arms and belted out the next stanza, throwing his arms in the air for dramatic effect.

_Don't. Don't you want me? You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me!_

_Don't. Don't you want me? You know I don't believe it you when you say that you don't need me…_

He then spun around almost wildly, looking away from her, and then whipped back around so he was directly in his wife's face once more. This time both were actually dancing to the beat, slightly bent over at the waist and shaking their shoulders in time with each other, when one went forward the other went back.

_It's much too late find, when you think you've changed your mind, you'd better change it back or we will both-be-sor-ry!_

By now both Possible elders were quite a sight, each with wild hair, clothes just hanging on them as they were both now un-tucked, and looking almost like two people who were in a Mosh Pit.

They both then sang the last stanza together at the top of their voices, and danced around the room with almost wild abandon,

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me? Ohhhh!_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me? Ohhhh!_

After the last stanza repeated three times and finished on the radio, both James and Anne literally plopped down on the sofa next to each other, laughing and giggling like school kids. Both were breathing hard from the exertion of dancing, singing, and laughing, when suddenly a voice spoke up from someone they had no idea was there.

"May I present to you, Wanda and Eugene Crumholtz… no relation to Kim Possible… what…so…ever." It was their daughter Kim, and next to her stood her boyfriend Ron Stoppable.

"Oh, I don't know Kim." Ron said with a huge smile on his face, trying hard to hold back busting up himself. "I thought they were kinda cute."

A disgusted sound came from Kim's throat before she stomped off muttering something that sounded like she was glad they didn't do this in a public place. This time.

The End.

* * *

The song I took for this story is called "Don't You Want Me Baby", by the 80's group, Human League.

Hey, I like 80's music, OK? And can't you just picture Mr. and Mrs. Possible doing this?

Hope y'all found this short little thing entertaining. First time I've tried writing a "Duet" Song-Fic.


End file.
